Throughout the year, various events, some annually, such as Thanksgiving and Christmas, as well as individual festivities, like birthdays, weddings, and graduations, are celebrated, wherein each event may have a unique theme complemented with associated decorative articles to denote the event.
Conventionally, such decorative articles have been limited to use with a specific event.
Moreover, conventionally, the outward appearance of such decorative articles have been static, thereby resulting in substantially the same “look” each time the event is celebrated.
In addition, conventional decorative article the actual shape of the decorative article has been static, again resulting in substantially the same “look” each time the event is celebrated.
It is noted that since conventional decorative articles have been limited to use with a specific event and have a static appearance, multiple event specific decorative articles have been needed to enable the celebrating of multiple events. This need for multiple event specific decorative articles has caused issues with storage and maintenance of the diverse multiple event specific decorative articles.
It is further noted that conventional decorative article have utilized light or light sources as a feature of the decorative function.
Conventionally illuminated decorative articles have utilized incandescent light sources, LED (light emitting diode) light sources, and/or LCD (liquid crystal display) light sources. Each of the light sources present different issues associated with power consumption, power distribution (wiring), placement of the light source(s), controllability of illumination (ON/OFF cycling and dimmable intensity), and/or density of the light sources.
For example, some conventional illuminated decorative articles have utilized LEDS to provide the illuminative feature of the decorative article to reduce power consumption and provide greater freedom of operation with respect to controllability of illumination.
However, the conventional illuminated decorative articles utilizing LEDs as the source for illuminative features have encountered issues with respect to wiring, placement, and density of the LEDs.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a decorative article with a dynamic outward appearance, thereby enabling a potentially different “look” each time the event is celebrated and/or to mitigate the issues with storage and maintenance of the decorative article.
It is also desirable to provide a decorative article with a dynamic shape, thereby enabling a potentially different “look” each time the event is celebrated and/or to mitigate the issues with storage and maintenance of the decorative article.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a decorative article with a dynamic outward appearance and a dynamic shape, thereby enabling a potentially different “look” each time the event is celebrated and/or to mitigate the issues with storage and maintenance of the decorative article.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide a decorative article with a dynamic outward appearance and a dynamic shape which utilizes LED illumination for an illuminative feature, thereby enabling a potentially different “look” each time the event is celebrated, to mitigate the issues with storage and maintenance of the decorative article, to reduce power consumption, and/or provide greater freedom of operation with respect to controllability of illumination.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a decorative article with a dynamic outward appearance and a dynamic shape which utilizes LED illumination for an illuminative feature and resolves the issues associated with wiring, placement, and density of the LEDs, thereby enabling a potentially different “look” each time the event is celebrated, to mitigate the issues with storage and maintenance of the decorative article, to reduce power consumption, and/or provide greater freedom of operation with respect to controllability of illumination